


Reunion

by madmeridian



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hugs, M/M, Mello lives AU, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmeridian/pseuds/madmeridian
Summary: For Day 2 of the Meronia event: ReunionsMello shows up on Near's doorstep after being presumed dead.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Meronia Event (Feb 14 - Feb 20 2021)





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where Mello lives. I don’t know how in character this is but I really didn’t care much about it when writing it.

Near clicked another piece of his puzzle in place. Rester was still typing away at his station, but Gevanni and Lidner had already left for the day. They’d just finished a case, leaving them with a quiet night with little work. 

Something beeped softly at Rester’s desk, but Near paid no mind to it. He was fighting to keep his eyes open and part of him was considering just leaving Rester to finish up. He was more than capable. 

“Near,” Rester said urgently. “Near, you need to come look at this.” 

Near sighed and rolled off the floor, assuming it was simply another case Rester thought he would take. The man had been getting better at guessing what Near would and would not take. 

Instead of a case file open on his computer, it was the security feed from in front of the building. Standing in front of the locked door was a man dressed in black. His face was hidden by his hood, but Near could see flashes of blond beneath the fuzzy black. 

Near felt a sort of strangling, tightening feeling in his chest. _An impersonator, perhaps? No, I can’t think of anyone from Wammy’s who would do this. The mafia is an option too, I suppose, but they would have no reason to associate this building with Mello at all._

“Should we let them up?” 

“Yes,” Near said sharply. “Have your gun ready, please. We don’t know who this is.” 

“Right.” Rester stood, watching as the stranger entered the elevator. Near stared at the elevator, waiting patiently as they made their way up. Part of him was furious that anyone would come to him, impersonating Mello. Near felt guilt and grief pulling at his heart the same way it always did when he thought of him. 

There was a quiet ding as the elevator arrived, the doors sliding open smoothly. The impersonator stepped in cautiously, a sleek gun in his hand. 

“Miss me?” he asked mockingly, pulling off his hood. 

Near inhaled sharply, stepping back. 

Mello’s sharp blue eyes and scarred face was familiar, but it felt so long since Near had actually seen him and he was here and alive and _how could he have possibly survived? How could he have not let me know he wasn’t dead?_

Near’s mind was running in million directions, calculating the possibilities of how Mello was here and safe. His feet moved on their own, propelling him forward towards his visitor. Mello held his gun up, pointing directly at Near’s head, but Near continued forward until he was close enough to-

“What the hell are you doing?” Mello snapped, his gun still pressing against Near’s temple. Near’s arms were around his waist and his face buried against Mello’s chest. And yes, Mello’s heart was beating still, proof that he was truly alive. 

“I thought you were dead,” Near whispered. The shift in Mello’s demeanor was almost instant when he said that, still tense but more confused than aggressive. The cool metal left Near’s temple and Mello awkwardly put an arm around him, patting his back in a somewhat consoling manner. 

“So, you got it wrong for once?” Mello asked. Near thought it was meant to be smug, but it came off in a more comforting tone. 

“Please never do that again,” Near responded, shaking his head. “Please.” 

Rester cleared his throat, drawing both of their attention. Near waved him off, allowing him to leave the room. 

“You really were upset I was gone?” 

“Obviously,” Near said, stepping back. “I wouldn’t have solved the case without you. I never wanted you to die.”

“Well, I’m not dead. I thought you would be a lot less happy to see me.” 

“I’m glad you aren’t dead,” Near admitted. “You’re going to stay, aren’t you?” 

“I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
